Woodgrove Academy
by silverdingdong
Summary: The gang arrives at the new boarding school, Woodgrove Academy. Everything seems perfect to Leo until he gets assigned a project with Calypso.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first try at a fan fiction! Feedback is much appreciated!**

* * *

"Thanks dad!" Leo said through the open window.

"No problem. See you next year!" Leo's dad responded before rolling up the window and driving away. Leo waited until the van was out of sight before he pumped a fist into the air.

"Freedom!" He shouted. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Leo quickly spun around.

It was Percy, behind him stood Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. "Don't call this freedom yet," Percy smiled, "You still have to see the rest of campus."

Just last year, everyone from Changes High School was transferred to Woodgrove Academy in Pennsylvania because a Nuclear Power Plant was built so close to the high school, the experts say that the radiation could sink through the walls and make it dangerous for the students. Leo had shown the principal his wall design to keep radiation outside, but the principal said it would cost too much to build. Leo was angry for a few days, but when he was shown pictures of Woodgrove, he became what could easily be classified as 'the most happy-crazy-excited-shocked-by-lightning person in the world'.

As they walked toward the 10th grade dormitories of the academy, everyone was chattering with excitement. Annabeth was gazing about the buildings and talking to Percy about how intricate the designs were. Piper was whispering in Hazel's ear about something (potential couples probably, Leo thought to himself). Frank and Hazel were holding hands.

Leo jumped. He pointed at their interlocked hands, "No way, Don't tell me that -".

Piper giggled. Frank and Hazel blushed and franticaly hid their hands behind their back.

Leo threw his hands up into the air. "So I'm the only single in our group now?"

"Well," Percy started. Nico cleared his throat from the shadow of a pine tree.

"Uh huh." Leo turned around and continued walking. "Now where are the dormitories? I need to put this stuff down and get to the cafeteria. I'm hungry!"

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha, sorry for the abrupt ending. And the really short chapter. I couldn't figure out what I could do to make it more smooth... Next chapter is going to be longer so it's going to take a while! (I'm really slow at writing.)**


	2. I Leo

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Again - feedback is appreciated! **

* * *

School was great until Leo arrived to History.

There was a flash of cinnamon hair, a red shirt, and before he knew it, Leo was on the ground, his notebook and pencils scattered everywhere. It was a girl who bumped into him. A very good-looking one in fact. But there was something in the way her face was set that made Leo dislike her immediately.

"Seriously. You need to look out," She hissed at Leo, who was collecting his numerous pencils from the ground.

Leo glared at her. "I think you need to look out for other people more than I do Mrs. Toast."

The girl's face reddened. "I actually have a name you know."

"Oh I never knew that," Leo smirked. "I always thought that everyone didn't have names."

Biting her lip, the girl walked inside. Leo, collecting the rest of his countless pencils, followed.

In the white walled classroom, Leo found Percy in the back and went to go sit next to him. Leo looked around. The girl with the cinnamon hair was sitting in the front. Leo relaxed. _Well, _he thought_, I know that I'm not going to die today._

Percy sighed. Leo turned in his seat to face him, "What's wrong?"

"Its Calypso," Percy pointed towards the front. Towards the cinnamon colored hair.

The history teacher came in and hushed the class before Leo could ask his friend how he knew her. Leo glanced at Percy again. His mouth was set in a straight line. Leo decided to ask him about it later when he had the chance.

The history teacher, in a wheel chair, introduced himself as Mr. Chiron. The class liked him immediately. Mr. Chiron somehow managed to make everyone learn while telling jokes and being almost completely random and before Leo knew it, class was almost over.

"You all will be doing a project on an ancient civilization. In this project you will be working with a partner," Mr. Chiron said. Leo grinned and looked at Percy. Percy grinned back.

The history teacher continued, "You will be working with the partner that _I_ assign you." He used magnets to attach a ginormous white paper to the board. He turned back to the class. "You and your partner's name will be written on the same line with the ancient civilization you will study and give a presentation on."

Leo quickly found his name. To the left of his name, was the word 'Greece' and to the right - Leo groaned out loud - written in bold black marker, was Calypso.

Percy put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

Leo looked toward the opposite side of the room. The cinnamon haired girl shot him a venomous look. Leo sighed, _Maybe I am going to die today._

* * *

**A/N: Yes! over 460 words! Somewhat longer than the last one... **

**I'm trying to not keep everyone's personalities the same as they were in the book. (Am I doing well so far?) **

**Anyways, happy late Thanksgiving (to those who celebrate it)!**


	3. II Leo

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated! Free doughnuts (:o:) ****(:o:) ****(:o:) ****(:o:) ****(:o:) ****(:o:) ****(:o:)**

* * *

Leo was not looking forward to spending an hour with Calypso in the Library.

Right after history class ended, Calypso had approached Leo. "The library, after school."

Now Leo was making his way towards the dreaded library. Leo's eyes widened in surprise when he caught site of the building.

The bottom of the building was thicker than the top. Intricate carvings of flowers curled around the base. Thousands of glass windows lined the sides of the building, revealing the mountains of expertly stacked books inside._ Annabeth would faint if she was here, _Leo laughed.

A gust of cool air rushed to meet Leo when he opened the grand glass doors.

Leo only had time to look at the brass chandeliers before Calypso was in his face. Her hand went immediately to his wrist and she started pulling him away. "You're really slow. I've already pulled out some books that we could use... We should start on religion-"

Leo jerked his arm out from Calypso's grip. Calypso turned around. Leo raised his hands. "Seriously girl, books? Who uses books now anyways?" Leo received a couple of evil eyes from the book readers around them.

Calypso eyed him steadily. "What do you think we should use then?"

"Hello? Computers?" Leo said. _How dull can this girl get?_

"You two kids back there! Bring it down a level!" A plump, pudgy librarian hissed from the front table. Calypso glared at Leo too, as if it was, and only, his fault.

After a minute of a silent glaring contest, Calypso broke the silence. "We are going to use books. It took me so long to find them, I'm going to at least get some information before I put them back."

Leo shrugged. "Fine with me. While you're doing that, I'll be on a handy-dandy computer."

Calypso groaned. "Do you understand what partners are supposed to do?"

"Agree on everything and work together peacefully like little baby unicorns prancing in the field smashing poor little bugs trying to eat lunch."

Calypso looked as if she was ready to punch Leo's face. Her cheeks were blotted with red and her hands were fists at her side. She drew her foot back.

"Woah. Wait. Calypso calm-"

There was a crash as Calypso kicked one of the legs of a table next to Leo. The bottom of the table leg broke off, sliding until it reached the 'Romance' bookshelf. Leo took a deep breath. He was safe for now.

Calypso's voice was as sharp as glass on a cactus. "I don't know about you, but I want a good grade on this project. It's due in three weeks and-"

"Out of the library."

Leo jumped. Although the librarian was far away, but the whisper of her voice could be heard throughout the room. Startled, both Leo and Calypso stared.

"Out. Now," the librarian hissed again.

Leo and Calypso glanced at each other, then quickly gathered all their belongings and made their way to the glass doors. Just as he pushed the door open, Leo glanced behind him. All the students inside were all staring at him and Calypso in disgust like they would at a particularly annoying fly. Leo sighed and stepped out side.

Calypso was watching him. Leo rolled his eyes. "That was totally your fault."

To Leo's surprise, Calypso didn't object. "Library's aren't my thing anyways." She took out a pad of white sticky notes and started scribbling on one furiously. "My dorm, tomorrow after school? Four o' clock?" She ripped off the sticky note and held it out to Leo.

Leo hesitated. Not waiting for an answer, Calypso stuck the sticky note on his chest and walked away, her cinnamon hair waving like a flag in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter took a while. 628 words! I'm so proud of myself! **

**Maybe Calypso was kinda over reacting when she kicked that table leg off... Don't worry though! The librarian fixed it! (the librarian couldn't fix it as well or as fast as Leo could though.)**


End file.
